


Your Sam

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's me! It's your Sam!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sam

_It's me! It's your Sam!_

Your Sam. My tongue lost control before I could stop the "your" from forming. I was afraid. The ring glowed when you held Sting to my throat. The fire in your eyes was said "Mordor", not "Frodo".

Now I can see it destroying you from the inside out. I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms and say, "Everything's all right, your Sam's here."

Your Sam.

Tonight as I pull your cloak over you, you innocently ask, "Why did you say 'your Sam' in Osgiliath?"

I swallow.

"Sam?"

"Slip of the tongue."


End file.
